


Sharpshooter

by chaeotic



Series: From cowboys and assassins [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Genji being dominant is my shit, M/M, Trans Genji, friends with benefits to actual friends, more tags in future chapters, porn without feelings at first, power bottom genji, this is all jokes and stuff but this story will get more serious later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeotic/pseuds/chaeotic
Summary: He thought about his lips at his ear, on his cock, against his lips and wished he had the chance to see his face. But he understood why he had covered his eyes - he still felt uncomfortable in his new body, not used to the cybernetic parts, but he craved the touch of another on his body, needed it. Of course he wouldn't be able to hold himself back when he was this close to someone in a narrow, dark place. Jesse didn't even mind if he didn't like him that much or that he had just used his body to relieve some of the frustration.Maybe Genji would start to like him or call him a friend one day, he thought. He could wait until then.





	1. Chapter 1

If there was anything Jesse McCree didn't really like, it was focusing on a mission when he was mentally and physically exhausted. Or more like, trying to focus, as the burning sun was melting his brain and sweat was running down his temples. He was tired and felt so hot, it was unbearable. He wished he could take a cold shower but it would have to wait.

"You still there, _mijo?_ " Reyes' smooth voice came over the comm and Jesse huffed out a tired laugh. "Sure, boss. 's not like I'm stuck here or anythin'."

"No need to be a smartass or else I'll let your ass rot there for the night."

"Yeah, yeah." Jesse looked around him, taking in the ruins and the sand. God, it was so _hot,_ the shadows weren't helping him one bit. "So, what's the plan?"

"Did they follow you?"

"Not sure. Maybe." He ran his arm over his forehead, trying to wipe the sweat away, but only managed to spread sand and dirt over his face. He frowned and then peeked from around the destroyed wall. He didn't see anything but that didn't mean he was alone. Oh, how he wished he had supersenses like the boss or Genji but the only things he were good at were sharpshooting and talking. "I could shake them off but I don't know if they're still around."

"Can you see or hear anything?"

"Nope." But he was dehydrated and tired as hell, so maybe he missed something. Oh, Angela was going to lecture him for not taking water with him. She looked like an angel but she could scold people like there was no tomorrow...

A muffled grunt from outside the ruins stopped his thoughts and he tensed up, gripping his gun tighter. So he wasn't alone after all. They knew he was here.

He muted his comm and slid down the wall, sharpening his ears and trying to make out another noise. There was a wet gurgle somewhere on the other side of the wall and the dull sound of a body hitting the ground. So it wasn't just him and the five men who had followed him but another person. Someone from Blackwatch who came to his aid? Jesse didn't believe in God or some other higher being but he actually prayed it was someone who was on his side.

He tried to peek again and was met with a nice looking crotch. When he let his gaze travel up he looked into a familiar red pair of eyes.

" _Holy shit, Genji,_ " he mouthed at the cyborg and gripped his chest right where his heart was. The other man just rolled his pretty eyes and fell down on one knee in front of Jesse.

"There are two men on the other side of the ruins," he mumbled in a quiet voice. Jesse was so exhausted, he had trouble understanding him with his heavy japanese accent. "Two on the right, one on the left. I will take down the men on the right side. You go and take care of the left one."

Jesse had never heard him talk this much at once. It was amazing. He grinned at the ninja and tipped his hat. "Aye, boss."

Genji just shook his head at him and stood up before disappearing, silent as ever. Jesse forced himself to stood up, his knees cracking and aching and he let out a silent sigh as he cocked his gun and turned around, making his way to the left side.

Just how Genji had said, there was one of his followers with his back turned to him, sneaking around the ruins, gun raised. Jesse followed him as quiet as he could until he was close enough to wrap his strong arm around his neck and cut his air supply off. When the man stopped struggling so hard he broke his neck with a satisfying crack and let him drop on the ground, breathing heavily. Oh boy, stealth wasn't his speciality he decided and leaned against a wall. The heat of the desert didn't make this any better. He ran his arm over his forehead again and sighed.

"You look miserable." Genji was at his side again, swishing his sword before sheathing it. He didn't look like the heat was bothering him. Well, his chest was half exposed and he probably possessed some sort of internal cooling system, Jesse didn't know much about cyborg anatomy.

"And you look pretty as ever." He winked at him which earned him another eyeroll. Genji turned his back on him, tapping his comm. "He is with me," he said. "Eliminated the men following him, there is nothing to worry about anymore."  
Jesse took his sweet time to check his butt out while he was talking. He had always thought Genji's ass was nice but now it looked even better. Soft looking and nicely curved. Like he could _bite_ into it...

Yep, the sun had completely melted his brain away.

"We're going," Genji had turned around and looked at Jesse. "Do you think you can walk on your own?"

"Or what? Are you goin' to carry me?" 

"I wouldn't mind letting you rot here for a night."

The boss and Genji had much in common, he had to admit.

He groaned and pushed himself off the wall. "Yer leadin' the way."  
Genji watched him making his first two steps before he turned around and made his way out of the ruins. When they stepped out of the shadows and in the sun, Jesse groaned again. If he was going to die here, he wouldn't mind it one bit.

"Aren't ya feelin' hot under the mask and all that armor?" he panted in an almost whiny voice and Genji shook his head. "God, I'm _dyin'_..."

"Maybe you should save your breath and focus on walking."

Jesse faked a heartbreaking sob. "You're cruel."

Genji didn't respond to that.

They walked in silence, Jesse feeling more and more exhausted with every step he did. Just when they reached a hill, their comms started crackling.

"Boss?" Jesse tapped his comm.

"Jesse, Genji. Watch out. There's a sandstorm heading your way. They boys and I had to retreat. You two have to find a shelter."

Jesse huffed out a strained laugh. "A sandstorm? Are you _serious?_ "

"It will last around 2 hours. 3 maybe. Just find something and wait. We'll pick you up," Reyes mumbled something. "There's a bunker specially for storms, 30 minutes away. If you could find it and hide there 'til it's over..."

"We're on our way," Genji said and then turned around to look at Jesse. "Do you think you can still walk?"

Jesse winked at him. "Sure. I'm right behind ya." He felt like shit but he could do it. _Maybe._

Genji shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Jesse followed him, this time in silence. He was too exhausted to crack jokes or flirt.

Several minutes later he decided that he should have let Genji carry him or something. He felt his conciousness slowly slip away and opened his mouth to warn Genji but he couldn't make a sound, his tongue felt like it was glued to his teeth and his throat was dry.  
Instead he fell onto his knees and everything went black.

_Aw, hell._

 

 

When Jesse woke up again, he thought he was back at the Blackwatch headquarters. He groaned and tried to sit up but his bones were aching too much and he fell back.

"You're an idiot, McCree."

That wasn't the first time someone used _"idiot"_ and his name in one sentence.

"Angela?" he groaned. "Is that you?"

"Not quite."

Jesse forced his eyes open and could make out a face in the darkness. Red eyes were staring at back at him.

"You're dehydrated," Genji said in an almost soft voice. "Why didn't you take something to drink with you?"

"Didn't thought I'd get this hot 'round ya."

"If you don't stop saying such dumb things I am going to knock you out again."

Jesse whined and hold his chest. "I'm hurt."

Genji didn't answer to that. He pushed himself off the wall instead and walked into a corner. "We are in the bunker," he told Jesse and started to rummage in a shelf. "Lucky for you there is plenty of water and food to survive for weeks in here." He tossed a bottle of water at Jesse which hit him right in the chest when he finally sat up and knocked him back on his back. "Sorry."

"Survive for weeks?" Jesse croaked and opened the bottle. "Don't think we'll be stuck in here for that long. We just have to wait 'til the storm's over and Gabe picks us up, right?"

Genji was silent for a few minutes and Jesse sat up again, slightly alarmed. "What? Did something happen while I was unconcious?"

"The connection is disturbed," Genji said, slowly. "I think the storm is over now but...we are under the ground. I can't open the door." He turned around and looked at Jesse with a slightly nervous look in his eyes. "The sand burried us. We have to wait for the others to track us and dig us out."

"Oh, _great,_ " Jesse took a large gulp of the water and sighed in bliss. "Always wanted to be burried alive with you on my side."

"I don't think this is a good time to make jokes, McCree."

"I'm serious, darlin'."

Genji glared at him by the endearment.

Jesse sighed and took another large gulp of water. So he was stuck with Genji in a bunker, somewhere deep in the ground, somewhere in a desert. He didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, he liked Genji. A lot. But sometimes he didn't know what to say or to do around him. He was a quiet, almost stoic fella and it kinda threw him off. He never knew what the ninja was thinking behind that mask.

"Hope you don't mind," he mumbled when he unbuckled his breastplate and Genji just shrugged his shoulders, still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Jesse pulled his plate off and then went to unbuttoning his black shirt. He was sweaty all over, even his shirt was soaked and it felt gross.

"So, how long was I knocked out?" he asked, trying to make some smalltalk while he was pouring water over himself, drenching his face in it and sighing happily.

"Around two hours." Genji said and went silent again. His face was turned away and he was thrumming his fingers against his arms. Jesse arched a brow at that.

"You okay there?"

"Yes, I am...fine. Thank you."

A light bulb was lighting up above his head and Jesse put the bottle down. "Genji, could it be that you're--"

"No."

"--claustrophobic?"

He was silent again before he spoke up. "So what? I don't like narrow places. It is making me feel uneasy." It almost sounded like he was defending himself and Jesse raised his hands.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not sayin' it's bad."

Genji gave him an exasperated look.

Jesse was thinking hard about what to say next. "Okay, look. I don't like storms. I'm always shittin' myself when I hear the thunder. It's not bad to be scared of something, y'know."

"I know, I'm not stupid, McCree."

Jesse shrugged his shoulders at that. Welp, he tried.

They were silent for a few more minutes, Jesse continuing to drench himself in water and Genji just standing there. It was the ninja who eventually broke the silence. "Thank you."

Jesse perked up at that. "For what exactly?" he asked in confusion.

"You're trying to calm me down." Genji raised his shoulders a little, still looking anywhere but him. "I know I'm not easy to handle, especially after what had happened-- when I was-- before I became... _this_." He looked down at his cybernetic body and tensed up a little. "But I appreciate your attempt."

Jesse lowered the bottle again, looking at him and then sighed. "I gotta admit, you ain't easy to handle," he said. "But I like you. I really do. I'm sorry for what had happened to you. No one should experience anythin' like that, really. But even with your body rebuilt like that, I think you're gorgeous. You're funny in your own way, you're smart, you got a really nice--" He hesitated. "--really nice eyes. Yeah..." He went silent for a few seconds, thinking about what he had wanted to say before Genji's ass had come to his mind. "And - like I said - I like you. I consider you as my friend. And who am I if I don't try to help my friends? So, Genji, really--" He leaned forward. "If I can help you in any way - tell me? Please."

Genji had turned to face him somewhere in his speech, staring at Jesse with a surprised look in his eyes. Then he spoke: "You're weird."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

Genji snorted and shook his head. He mumbled something Jesse couldn't understand before he walked over to him and sat down next to him, far away so he wouldn't get water on his body. Jesse smiled at him but Genji refused to look at him, fumbling on his cybernetic knee instead. Well, he could live with him ignoring him.

He splashed some water on himself before he decided it was enough and he didn't feel that hot and sweaty anymore. When he glanced at the ninja next to him he noticed that he was still occupied with his knee and furrowed his brow. "Everythin' alright?"

Genji grumbled something. "There is something stuck in my knee," he then said. "I can't bend it properly."

"Lemme take a look at it," Jesse scooted closer and Genji tensed up. "Don't worry, I won't do anything' stupid."

The ninja hesitated before he turned to Jesse and stretched his right leg. He took his leg in his hands, careful, and put it down on his lap with his foot pressed against his bare stomach. Genji let his fingers drum against the floor, impatient and a little bit nervous.

Jesse put his fingers under his knee and bent it slightly to inspect the ball joint. "There's sand stuck in your knee," he muttered and turned his knee in his hands to look at it from all sides. "Like, a lot. Nothing that water can't wash away though." He tapped against the black metal plate covering Genji's shin. "I think there's even sand stuck under your leg armor, maybe you should--"

Genji swatted his hand away and Jesse gave him an exasperated look. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

They stared at each other in silence until Genji finally made a move and undid his leg armor. Sand trickled down when he exposed his white cybernetic leg and Jesse whistled. "Wow, that must have felt annoying."

"I don't feel anything in my legs, McCree. I don't have my legs anymore."

Whatever he said, it was stupid. Maybe he should just shut up.

He took the bottle of water at his side and started to pour water over his knee. Sand started to fall down in clumps and Jesse let out a victorious noise. " _There_ we go."

He worked on his knee, trying to get the sand out. Genji didn't relax one second. He was sitting stock still, his shoulders raised, his leg cramped and his fingers digging into the ground. Jesse wanted to make a joke so he could relax a little but decided it would probably make it worse. Genji didn't seem to like his jokes.

When the water dripping down Genji's knee was clear, Jesse straightened his back and patted his leg. "Alright, here we go. Your knee must be all clean now--"

Suddenly he was on his back and staring at the ceiling above him. There was a weight on top of him, slim legs straddling his hips and hands digging into his wet chest hair. Red eyes stared down at him and it was silent except for the heavy panting that came from behind Genji's mask.

The only things Jesse McCree was good at were sharpshooting and talking and here he was, lying on his back in a dark, narrow bunker, half naked and wet, with a gorgeous cyborg ninja on top of him, and he didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, hope you're comfortable up there." _There we go._

"McCree," Genji closed his eyes and shivered, his body rocking against Jesse's. "You shouldn't get too close to me."

"Darlin', you're sittin' on me like I'm your throne, I'm not sure if we can get any closer," He winked at him. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm enjoying the view."

Genji opened his eyes again and looked down at Jesse. When their eyes met he couldn't look away. The other looked almost desperate, needy, with his body softly rocking into his and his hands pawing at his chest. _Like a cat,_ he thought.

He let his hands fall onto Genji's hips, stroking him and biting his lip, when the ninja rocked right against his crotch. Jesse moved his hips up, trying to rub himself against him, but Genji denied him the much wanted friction, grinding his ass down on him and pinning him against the ground. His eyes were a beautiful shade of red, like they were burning from the inside. The sudden change in moods were confusing Jesse as much as arousing him. He licked his lips that suddenly felt dry as hell.

Genji pulled one of his hands on Jesse's chest off and put it over his eyes, blinding him. His other hand disappeared as well and he could hear a clicking sound.

"The last time I did this," Genji said and his voice sounded more clear, like he had taken off his mask. "was when I was human. All this tension built up and I couldn't release it. I tried to do it by myself, with this body..."

Jesse groaned at the picture Genji had painted behind his closen eyelids. Genji, with his hands burried between his slender legs - he didn't know he was able to do this with his body.

When Genji spoke again, his voice was right next to his ear. "I was unsatisfied," he breathed. "I still am. And here you are, soaking yourself in water like a dog and touching my leg." The way he pronounced the words like he spat them right into Jesse's face made his cock stir in his pants. "You got me all riled up."

"Holy shit, Genji," Jesse groaned.

The ninja hummed and then there was a hand on his crotch, groping him and Jesse's hips bucked up. " _Fuck_ ", he sputtered.

"Stay still," Genji hissed and started unbuttoning his jeans. Jesse could swear he heard angels singing when a hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping him slowly. This was the first time in _years_ he felt another hand than his own on his dick and it felt so amazing, he moaned deep and needy in his throat.

Genji slid down and off his lap, his hand never leaving his eyes. He kept stroking Jesse, working him until his hand moved more smoothly when he started leaking, twisting it around his head, spreading precum on his slit. Jesse groaned through gritted teeth.

Suddenly wet heat engulfed him and the sudden sensation made Jesse jerk his hips, driving his cock deeper into Genji's amazingly hot mouth. "Holy fuck-- Genji!" he half moaned, half shouted when the ninja pulled off his dick with a soft cough. "Give a man some warning."

"I never heard a man complain about getting sucked off before," Genji muttered dryly and Jesse huffed out a strained laugh. "Sugar, I ain't complainin', believe me--" The rest of his sentence drowned in a long moan when Genji took him in again, sucking on his head.

It was amazing and felt so intense because he couldn't see and relied on his other senses. He bit his lip when Genji's teeth scraped the head of his cock, feeling himself leaking more precum. He let out a deep moan when he felt fingers play with his balls, rolling them in his hand.

"Fuck, Genji, yer killin' me," Jesse panted, digging his fingers into silky, black hair, tugging on the locks. He felt Genji bob his head a few times before he pulled off with a wet pop.

"Fuck my mouth," Genji said and Jesse could feel the words against his wet cock. He stilled in his movements, not sure if it was his exhausted brain talking or Genji. "Pardon me?"

"I said," Genji breathed, more louder, his japanese accent thick and heavy. "Fuck my mouth or I will bite your dick off."

Jesse shouldn't get more turned on by his threat but _oh boy_ , here he was, almost cumming as soon as Genji's growled words left his lips. He let out a moan that sounded much like a sob and dug his fingers deeper into Genji's hair, slowly rocking his hips. "Fuck, Genji, fuck-- keep that up and I won't last long--"

"You will come when I tell you to," Genji panted. "Now shut up and fuck my mouth."

How could he say no to that?

When he felt Genji's lips around him again, he thrusted his hips forward experimentally, letting his eyes behind Genji's hand fluttering shut and groaning in bliss when he felt his throat around him. He gripped his hair harder, holding his head between his hands and started rocking his hips, fucking Genji's mouth in a slow but steady rhythm. Genji hummed in approval, sending vibrations down his cock that made him stutter in his movements. He rolled his hips harder, faster, grinding Genji's head against his crotch and feeling amazed that the ninja didn't even gag.

 _God_ , how he wished he could see his face, his lips wrapped tight around his shaft, his jaw loose so he could fuck his face. He opened his mouth, not being able to hold his strained pants and moans in. "Fffff...uck. Genji. 'm feelin' hot..." His hips moved slower now and Genji made a disapproving sound in the back of his throat. He wrapped his one free hand around Jesse's in his hair and instructed him to move again. Jesse licked his dry lips and started to rock his hips again, pushing Genji's head down on him with every thrust, driving his cock deep into his throat. His legs started to tremble slighty from extertion and he panted.

When Genji raked his nails down his leg and swallowed around him he knew he needed to cum, in his mouth, on his face, he didn't care, he needed to cum _so bad_.

"Genji," he started to chant his name like a mantra. "Genji. Genji. _Fuck_ , I need-- Genji, _Jesus Christ_." He was going to fucking explode, he could tell by the heavy twisting in his gut.

And then, finally - _finally_ \- Genji pulled off his dick with an obscenely wet sound after a few more minutes and demanded in a raspy voice: "Come in my mouth."

He could barely take his cock back into his mouth when Jesse came with an almost animalistic sounding grunt, shooting everything he had into this devilish sweet mouth. His legs were shaking, his heart racing and his fingers pulling on Genji's hair. It has been a while, having such an intense orgasm, and he gasped in pure bliss as he rode out the last waves of it.

Genji pulled back when he was sure there was nothing left and went back to straddle Jesse's hips, earning a soft hum from the gunslinger. He was still covering his eyes; Jesse guessed he would release him when he had his mask back on.

Suddenly he felt soft lips on his own and he smiled against Genji's mouth. So, he couldn't see Genji's face but he could tell his lips were amazing, whether they were on his own or around his--

His own cum was leaking into his mouth, just when he had parted his lips to suck Genji's tongue in and Jesse instinctively tried to pull his head back. Genji held him right then and there and then pulled back. "Didn't you say you are feeling hot?" he whispered in a sweet voice. "I thought you might want something to cool off. Come one," He came closer again, Jesse could feel the words against his lips. "Swallow for me?"

His spent cock gave an interested twitch.

Jesse swallowed and decided he didn't really like his own taste. When his mouth was empty he groaned. "Jesus Christ, Genji. Never thought you're this kinky."

Genji snorted and leaned back. Jesse heard a soft click and then Genji pulled his hand back, allowing Jesse to see again. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the dim light and then looked up at Genji, licking his lips. "Damn, darlin'..."

"Don't make it a habit calling me that." Genji stood up and Jesse already missed his weight on him. He sat up and tucked himself back into his pants, glancing at Genji. "Do you want me to--?"

"No," Genji pushed a hand through his hair, untangling his black locks. "Who knows when the others will arrive. And honestly, I just wanted to see you coming undone under me." He rolled his shoulders in a nonchalant way and gave Jesse an amused look. He was wearing his mask again but Jesse could swear he saw him smirking through the metal.

Yep, he was going to be the death of him but he wouldn't mind this kind of death one bit.

He reached for the bottle at his side again, wanting to get rid of the taste of himself out of his mouth while he watched Genji walking up to the door and trying to open it. The heavy metal still didn't move an inch and the ninja sighed before he turned around and leaned against it. "Still stuck."

"Uhm," Jesse nibbled on the bottle, arching an eyebrow. "Are we not going to talk about--?"

"No."

"Okay." The gunslinger fiddled with the bottle. "You just blew my brain out--"

"--there wasn't much left of your brain, being dehydrated and exhausted like that--"

"I love it when you talk like that."

"You're an idiot, McCree."

Jesse grinned up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind returning the favor, y'know," he said and scooted backwards, leaning his tired body against the wall and glanced at the other man.

Genji shook his head. "No, not now," he told him. "I will come back to you when I need it."

It sounded much like he was his sex toy. Not that he would mind having Genji's soft mouth on him again. "So...yer sayin' we're like friends with benefits now?"

Genji shrugged his shoulders. "I'm saying that you should save your breath and wait until the others dig us out."

Jesse raised his hands but didn't say anything in return for now.

They sat in silence, Jesse taking an occasional sip of the water while Genji grew more restless with every minute. After a while the constant drumming of Genji's fingers on the ground started to grind on his nerves. "Genji, yer drivin' me crazy with those fingers of yours. And not in a way I'd like," he groaned.

Genji stopped his movements. "Sorry. I just want to get out already."

Maybe that would explain why he was so moody. 

"'s okay," Jesse mumbled and slid lower. "Think I'm going to nap. Wake me up if something's the matter."

Genji hummed half heartedly and Jesse closed his eyes, evening his breath out. Suddenly everything felt like a dream; Genji coming to his aid, Genji carrying him into the bunker, Genji deepthroating him like a champ... He thought about his lips at his ear, on his cock, against his lips and wished he had the chance to see his face. But he understood why he had covered his eyes - he still felt uncomfortable in his new body, not used to the cybernetic parts, but he craved the touch of another on his body, needed it. Of course he wouldn't be able to hold himself back when he was this close to someone in a narrow, dark place. Jesse didn't even mind if he didn't like him that much or that he had just used his body to relieve some of the frustration.

Maybe Genji would start to like him or call him a friend one day, he thought. He could wait until then.

 

 

When Blackwatch finally arrived, Genji had almost completely driven crazy. The door opened and the ninja leaped onto his feet, dashing outside so fast Jesse barely saw him. Reyes stepped into the bunker and looked after him in visible confusion before he turned to Jesse, who rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up.

"He's claustrophobic," he explained to him in a rough voice and Reyes nodded at that. "Should've seen him, almost ripped off his nails when he was scratching at the door, like a cat."

"Heh," The boss grinned at that and then arched one thick eyebrow. "Mind if I ask why you're half naked? Are you hurt or did you two--" He trailed off, making a suggestive gesture with his hands. Jesse snorted. "'course not. I was sweaty and all. Blacked out because I was dehydrated 'n stuff." Reyes didn't need to know about how skilled Genji was with his tongue. "I'm fine, by the way. Not hurt at all."

"That's good." Reyes helped him up. "Still, you should go and let Angela check your body when you're back. Maybe something's messed up with your brain and you didn't notice yet--"

"Thank you kindly."

Reyes grinned and just raised his shoulders at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse was sure by now that whatever had happened between him and Genji in the desert was a dream. Literally, because the ninja always was the protagonist of every wet dream he had ever since the mission.

It had been two months and he hadn't seen the other anywhere on the base. It was like he didn't exist. 

Jesse gave up on looking out for him and lived his life the way he did before: sleeping, eating, shitting, sometimes a mission or training here and there. Few weeks later and it really felt like nothing had happened.

Jesse yawned, his hand barely covering his mouth as he made his way down the hallway towards the medbay. He had a few beer too much in his room last night when he had desperately tried to fall asleep without waking up with a wet spot on his pants. His head hurt like a bitch and he really needed some painkillers. Or ten.

"Hey there, Angie," Jesse greeted the blonde doctor when he pushed the door open. He sighed heavily and pushed his hand through his messy locks, rubbing his head. "Got drunk last night, my head's killin' me--"

"Jesse!" she hissed and Jesse made a face when the volume of her voice penetrated his skull. He screwed his eyes shut and groaned in pain. "When will you learn to knock before you burst in?"

"Aw hell, Angie," Jesse rubbed his temple and cracked one eye open to give her a pained look. His next words died on his tongue when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the bed with his back turned to him, his shoulders raised when he felt Jesse's eyes on him. Angela stood next to him, wearing a stethoscope and looking very upset.

"Hey pardner," Jesse said lightly. Genji grunted in acknowledgement. "What's up?"

Angela sighed, stepping back and brushing one blonde lock behind her ear. She put her stethoscope down and turned to Jesse who was leaning against the wall. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah." He shrugged his shoulders. "Just need some painkillers. Got a terrible headache."

Angela sighed again - something the young doctor did way too often - and walked up to one of her many shelves, rummaging through the medicaments. "You should stop drinking," she scolded him in a soft voice like she knew exactly what the cause was. "It's bad for your liver and gives you headaches like that." She stopped in her movements and turned around to glare at him. "Maybe I should stop giving you painkillers. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

"Aw, Angie, _c'mon,_ " Jesse whined. "Sometimes a man needs a cold beer after a long day."

"The problem is, it's never just _'one cold beer'_ with you, Jesse."

The gunslinger shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin.

Angela sighed again and tossed the painkillers at Jesse. "Here, take them with you. And hush now, I have work to do as you can see."

"Work to do, huh?" Jesse looked at Genji who rubbed his face in an annoyed manner. He wouldn't mind doing some work too if _'work'_ was a synonym for _'gorgeous cyborg ninja'._

It was when Angela started to push him out of the door that he noticed he had been staring and he pouted at the doctor. "You wanna get rid of me that badly? I'm deeply wounded."

" _Out!_ " It sounded like she was talking to a dog.

Jesse sighed and raised his hands in defeat. He threw one last look at Genji who had turned his head and was now looking at him, one dark brow arched, his pretty red eyes glinting mischievously like he was smirking behind his mask. He raised a hand and waved at him.

_What a little shit._

Jesse opened his mouth to yell something but Angela had successfully pushed him out and closed the door. He stood there for a few more seconds before he clicked his tongue and turned on the heel of his boot, leaving the medbay with a silent curse. After all these months without seeing Genji and now he met him only to get thrown out like a dog. He was one unlucky man.

 

 

When his pounding, skull cracking headache disappeared and only a soft, dull throbbing was left, Jesse left his quarters to train a little in the practice range. Reyes wasn't at the base this day so the agents hadn't much to do and used their time to relax or train until the next mission would start. Whatever the next mission was.

Jesse chewed on his cigar as he put his hand on the scanner, opening the door to the practice range. Warm, fresh air hit him in the face when he stepped out and he inhaled deeply. After being stuck in his room groaning in agony it felt like heaven.

He could understand Genji a little, somehow.

He lit his cigar and took a deep drag as he walked down the stairs and over where the bots were set up. The rapid firing of guns made him perk up and he walked around the corner, taking another drag of his cigar.

He smiled when he saw a certain, little figure zipping around the training ground, taking down bots in an inhuman speed he only knew from Genji. Just when the last bot fell down Jesse let out a long whistle. "Not bad, Miss."

"McCree!" The girl's head whipped around, her spikey brown hair bouncing. A big smile spread out on her face and she zipped towards him, her hands on her slim hips. "Whatcha doing here, love?"

"Same like you," Jesse grinned. "Came here to train and stumbled over you."

Lena Oxton - an Overwatch agent under the commando of Jack Morrison - was always all smiles and laughs. She was younger than him and new to Overwatch but they still became friends. Jesse couldn't imagine the halls without her cheery laugh anymore.

"Training, huh?" Lena leaned forward and smiled up at him. "I've never seen you train here before."

"That's 'cause we usually train at different times, sugar."

"Good excuse." She laughed at Jesse's faked hurt expression and shook her head. "Nah, I'm joking." She spun her pistols around her fingers and hummed. "I'm waiting for Genji but he's late so I started to train a little."

Jesse perked up at the name and he arched a brow. "Genji?"

Lena nodded. "We meet up here every week to spar."

"Oh, really?" Jesse rubbed his chin. "Well, I just met him an hour ago or so. At the medbay."

Lena looked at him, worry in her eyes. "The medbay? Is he hurt?"

"Nah, don't think so. Seemed to me like a regular body check," Jesse hummed thoughtfully. "But now that you said it, if he's still at the medbay I don't think it's just a body check." Maybe he _was_ hurt or something was wrong with his cybernetic parts, he didn't know. Genji had avoided him after all.

"Naw, I hope he'll come soon", Lena sighed and then smiled up at him again. "Wanna spar with me until then? I'm almost used to Genji's fighting style, I'm curious about yours."

Jesse huffed out a laugh. "You sure? I know that Genji's faster than me but I fight dirty."

Lena put her hands on her hips. "Don't worry, love. I know how to defend myself."

"Alright." Jesse shrugged his shoulders and grinned, taking one last drag from his cigar. "But don't run to Angela and cry about how I beat your ass afterwards, little lady."

Lena only laughed at that.

 

 

 

Well, okay, maybe he was a bit overconfident. But hey, he was still a little hungover from last night, he had an excuse.

"Fine, fine, you beat my ass," Jesse groaned and raised his hands in defeat, panting from exertion. Lena was way too fast for his brain to register where she would be next and it was really just more like an ass beating than sparring.

Lena giggled and walked over to him to pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, love," she said in her usual sing song voice. "If we spar regularly you'll get used to me. Have you never sparred with Genji?"

"I usually spar with Gabe. Thank God he's not that fast like you." It almost sounded like a whine. Lena giggled again.

"Maybe you're just too slow?"

Oh, after all these months this voice ran down his spine like honey.

Jesse and Lena looked up to where the voice came from. And there he was, sitting crosslegged on a ledge like he was there all the time, watching them with his head tilted to one side - Genji.

"How long were you sitting there?" Lena called up to him.

"15 minutes maybe."

"You watched us the whole time?" Jesse asked. He hadn't even noticed him coming in but well, he was a ninja. Why was he even surprised.

Genji hummed and stretched his legs before he started to dangle them. "Yes and I must say you usually do better."

Jesse wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult, so he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, darlin', I'm not in the best shape right now."

"Yeah?" Genji snorted. "I could drink as much as you did and still fight better."

Okay, so the former thing probably was an insult. Jesse furrowed his brows and stared up at Genji.

Just when the tension between them grew more and more, Lena piped up. "Hey boys, calm down. It was just training."

"Nah, it's fine, sugar," Jesse said in an annoyed voice, his eyes never leaving Genji's. "Maybe my partner here and I need to get drunk and see who wins."

Genji crossed his legs and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

God, how he hated it that he actually liked Genji teasing and insulting him.

"Okay," Lena groaned next to him. "C'mon, guys. I just wanted to spar and not start a fight between you two."

Jesse sighed and turned his head, looking at the Overwatch agent and smiling. "It's fine, we're not fighting. It's just his way to flirt with me."

That earned him a snort from both Lena and Genji.

"If you say so..." Lena said slowly before she turned around and looked up at Genji. "Will you come down and spar with me, love?"

Genji shook his head and finally stood up. "I am sorry but I won't spar with you today." He jumped down the ledge and landed soundless like a cat in front of them, slowly raising to his full height until he was looking into Jesse's eyes. "I'd like to spar with McCree."

Lena gave Jesse a confused look but his eyes were fixed on Genji's. They were silent until Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. 's not like I don't need another ass beating while being half drunk."

Genji snorted and turned to Lena. "Sorry. We will spar next week, same time?"

Lena nodded and smiled. "Sure. You two have fun and don't kill each other, 'kay?" She gave Jesse a comforting squeeze on his arm like this would be the last time they saw each other and walked up the stairs. When they heard the doors close behind her, Genji turned his back on Jesse and walked up to the nearest wall.

"We will do hand-to-hand combat," he said to Jesse as he started to undo his swords from his back and leaned the weapons against the wall. Jesse couldn't help but glance at his butt. It was inviting looking as ever.

"Hand-to-hand combat?" he repeated. That was fine. He could do that.

"Yes." Genji glanced over his shoulder at Jesse, his red eyes glinting. "So make sure you wear me out or else I won't sleep well tonight."

Jesse licked his lips. He didn't know how Genji could piss him off in one minute and then turn him on in the next.

He undid his holster and placed it carefully on the ground before he followed Genji in the middle of the training ground. They were facing each other, Jesse not even trying to hide how he checked Genji out. Just when his eyes met Genji's again, it happened at lightning fast speed.

Sparring with Lena had made him focus a little more so he was able to block Genji's attack from the left. The other immediately went for his legs, ready to kick him, but he feinted a punch at his head and made him jump back, creating more distance between them. They were looking at each other again before Jesse made his move, driving Genji into the defense.

So, the ninja was fast and his fighting style almost aggressive but the gunslinger had enough fist fights during his Deadlock times and knew how to throw a jawbreaking punch.

Jesse's fist landed between Genji's ribs just when the other dodged a punch aimed for his face. He gasped softly and it made Jesse freeze in his movements. Genji had lost most of his body after all, what if he had hit something--?

A sharp knee kicked him in the side and the pain raced through his body, making him clench his teeth. He took a step back and held his side. "Damn, darlin'."

"Do not hesitate again," Genji hissed at him, furrowing his brows in irritation. "I want you to fight me like you mean it."

"Even if I could damage something?" Jesse shot back.

"My body is not made out of glass!" Genji leaped at him and Jesse's eyes widened. He rolled to the side, barely dodging Genji and his head protested. The ninja landed on his feet and his head whipped around, his red eyes glaring at Jesse. He could see anger and frustration - because of his body? Because of himself?

Jesse didn't know much about Genji and what had happened to him. Angela had never told him and Reyes had only said that he didn't want to know. But whatever it was - it had made him lose his body and gave him this new one he still couldn't accept.

"You're angry," Jesse said, slowly getting up to his feet, his eyes never leaving Genji. "That's fine. I didn't mean to piss you off. Next time I won't hesitate, okay?"

Genji rolled his shoulders and straightened his back. "Good," he said more calmly. "If you hesitate again I am going to choke you."

Even a death threat from an angry cyborg ninja turned him on and Jesse clicked his tongue. "Fine by me," he said. He wouldn't mind dying like this.

Genji used this moment to jump at him again, going for his left side. Jesse raised his arms to block him but it was too late when he realized Genji's true intentions. The ninja dropped down to the ground and then swept him off his feet.

Jesse landed with a pained grunt and his head started aching again as soon as he hit the ground. He was seeing stars for a moment and he got angry at himself that he fell for this classic move.

"That is all?" Genji said above him. Jesse looked up, not bothering to sit up, and saw Genji standing over him. He must say, the view was fantastic.

"C'mon, I'm done," he whined. "First Lena, now you. And I'm still hungover, have some pity."

Genji clicked his tongue and sat down on him, tilting his head to one side. "You are a Blackwatch agent under the commando of Gabriel Reyes," he said in a quiet, almost mocking voice. "You should do better than that, no matter your condition."

"Sorry, darlin', I never made it to the super ninja school," Jesse snarled. Genji only huffed at that.

"Come on, McCree," he said and leaned closer to him, arching one brow. "I know you are holding yourself back. I already told you to fight me like you mean it." His eyes narrowed slightly. "I want you to hurt me."

"Hurt you, huh?" Genji's strong thighs were holding him right where he was, his weight pinning him down. It gave him flashbacks and he could feel Genji's hands and lips on him again, hear whispered words in his ear, Genji's soft humming, his fingers in his hair, the taste of his own cum on his tongue.

His cock twitched in his pants and he knew Genji felt that. He saw mild surprise and then interest in his red eyes when he slowly leaned back.

Jesse used the distraction to his advantage and threw a punch aimed for his stomach. Genji reacted instinctively, catching his fist but he didn't see Jesse's left going for his face.

Both Jesse and Genji gasped - Jesse in pain as soon as his fist met the hard metal of Genji's mask, and Genji in shock. Jesse caught himself quickly and grabbed Genji's wrists. He sat up and wrestled him down with all his strength. Genji stopped struggling when his back hit the floor and he looked up at Jesse.

Both agents were panting and staring at each other in silence. After a while Genji spoke up. "Not bad." His eyes went half lidded and he arched a brow. "Is this the part where you fuck me?"

Jesse licked his lips. "Do you want me to?"

Genji's slender legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. "Yes," he whispered. "I couldn't think about anything else the whole time."

Jesse groaned softly when Genji started grinding his hips against him, feeling the heat between his legs through his clothes. He was about to let go of Genji and move his hand down his body when he heard the dull sound of metal hitting bone and pain started to bloom, cracking his skull open. Jesse let go of Genji and rolled off of him, holding his forehead with a pained cry. " _Fuck,_ Genji!" he shouted. The little bastard had _headbutted_ him!

Genji snorted and stood up, rubbing the plate covering his forehead. "You are not the only one who can fight dirty," he said dryly and then offered his hand to help Jesse up. The gunslinger gave him a wary look before he grabbed his hand. His head was hurting and throbbing like a bitch. "I think I have a concussion," he muttered.

Genji just rolled his eyes and let go of Jesse's hand. He walked over to his swords and grabbed the weapons, obviously done sparring with him. "Next time fight me more seriously," he said and added an annoyed "And don't drink" before he turned around and walked up the stairs.

When he left the practice range Jesse groaned. "Next time? Are you _serious?_ "

 

 

 

"That looks painful," Lena said and tapped her forehead, a worried expression on her face.

Jesse snorted. "It's nothing," he mumbled and when he saw Lena's doubtful look: "Yeah 'kay, it hurts but I'm not dead, right? It's fine, sugar."

They were sitting in the eating hall. Jesse was the first who had arrived, poking his food with his fork, too deep in thoughts to notice Lena who had joined him.

She was still eyeing the bump on his head and then shrugged her shoulders, eating her vegetables. "You should go to the doc."

Jesse sighed and pushed his plate away. "Has Genji ever headbutted you?" he asked out of the blue and Lena stared at him before she started to laugh, almost choking on her food. "What? No," she said, and then more calmly: "He _headbutted_ you?"

"Yep," Jesse grumbled, popping the 'p'. "I wouldn't look like a damn unicorn if he didn't ram his metal head against my skull. He's tryin' to kill me, I swear."

Lena laughed again and stole a fry from his plate. "Did you anger him, love?" she asked. "Headbutts don't sound like him."

"Yeah. Maybe." The gunslinger leaned back and looked over the eating hall. He spotted Reinhardt and Torbjörn, the german warrior laughing at something and startling a few agents with his loud voice. "He said I wasn't fighting him seriously. Got real mad."

"Aw." Lena tilted her head, her bangs falling over her eyes. "Yeah, he doesn't like that. Learned that on my first time sparring with him."

Jesse perked up at that. "Really?"

Lena hummed and leaned closer to him. "I think it has something to do with his...body," she said in a quiet voice, like she was afraid Genji would pop up behind her. "I don't know much about what had happened to him. There are rumors. But whatever happened, it must've been tragic. Sometimes he has this look in his eyes, like he's really sad. And then he gets angry." She leaned back again and pursed her lips. "He gets mad when you hold yourself back because of his body's condition. I think he was a great fighter or something before he got this body and now it pisses him off when people won't fight him seriously 'cause of it."

Jesse whistled and arched a brow. "Nice theories, little lady."

Lena shrugged her shoulders. "I like Genji," she explained in a carefree voice. "Some Overwatch agents avoid him but I like him. And I'm way too curious." She grinned and leaned over the table again. "What about you, love? What had happened that made _you_ to the man you are now?"

"That, honey, is a story I'll tell ya another day." Jesse flicked her forehead and Lena jerked back with a yelp. He didn't like talking about his past or why he was here, with Blackwatch. He guessed Genji was the same but still, he couldn't help but be interested in the ninja's past. He knew nothing about him and he realized he wanted to change that. 

Jesse sighed and stood up. "I'll go see Angie," he explained when Lena gave him a puzzled look and jerked his chin towards his food. "You can eat that too, 'm not hungry anyway."

The Overwatch agent grinned up at him and then started to devour his fries.

 

 

 

Jesse sighed in bliss when he fell onto his bed, his eyes closing. It had been a hard day and he was tired. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Lena had said about Genji.

"Yer not the only one who's curious, sugar," he grumbled and rubbed his face, careful not to touch the bump on his forehead. Angela had given him a cooling pack, mumbling something about how careless he was and why she even bothered.

Jesse sighed and sat up again, reaching under his bed and pulling a bottle of whiskey out. He opened the bottle and took a sip, enjoying the burn of the liquor and the taste on his tongue. Sometimes he was thinking too much about various things, just when he wanted to sleep, and alcohol was the only thing that shut his mind up.

He fell back into the mattress, taking another gulp, and his thoughts went back to Genji. How he could easily whoop his ass, how he could piss him off with a few taunts and turn him on with less words. He felt like the teenager he once was, just hitting puberty and getting hard whenever a woman looked his way, as soon as Genji's hands were on him.

Jesse clicked his tongue and took a sip again, the alcohol warming his stomach. Genji was a mystery, made him forget about the past and the present, about Deadlock, Blackwatch, everything. It was incredible.

He sighed and put the bottle on the nightstand. When he closed his eyes again, his thoughts stopped racing and his mind went empty. Just how he needed it.

Just when his light slumber deepened and he finally fell asleep a couple of hours later, he felt the mattress softly dipping under him. Something climbed on top of him and Jesse's eyes shot open, his hand reaching under the pillow to get his gun. He stopped in his movements though when he looked into familiar red eyes and groaned softly. " _Genji?_ "

The ninja was sitting on top of him, his slender legs straddling his hips and his head tilted to one side. "Yes."

Jesse relaxed under him and his hands fell onto Genji's upper legs. "Am I dreaming?" he croaked and Genji snorted. "No."

"Oh." He furrowed his brow. "How did ya get in here?"

"You shouldn't sleep with your window open."

Of _course_ the window. He was a fucking ninja.  
Jesse laughed and looked at the other. "You like this position, don't you?" He got a soft hum in response and he smiled before he got more serious. "Look, darlin', I'm sorry for today. Didn't mean to make you feel like you're--"

"I did not come here in the middle of the night to get an apology, McCree," Genji said in a low voice and the gunslinger raised a brow at that. "No? Then why you're here?"

Genji's eyes narrowed a little, like he was smiling behind his mask and he leaned forward. "Remember how I told you I will come back when I need it? Back at the desert?"

Like he could forget what had happened in the desert. Jesse grinned and stroked Genji's legs. The other came closer until his head was next to his ear and he purred in a soft voice: "I need it really bad so be a good boy, yes?"

There went his sleep. Who needed sleep anyway when they had a gorgeous man on their lap?  
Jesse bit his lip. "'course. Anything, darlin'."

Genji hummed and slid off his lap, leaning over the bed to pick something up from the floor. When he sat up again he held Jesse's belt in his hands and the gunslinger raised a brow. "Are you going to spank me with that?"

The ninja snorted and shook his head. "Maybe next time," he joked and gestured him to put his hands together. Jesse did as he was told and Genji started to tie his hands together. When he was done Jesse tugged on the belt and looked at Genji with a grin. "You're full of surprises."

"That is because you don't know me," Genji replied.

"Yeah?" Jesse put his arms over his head, showing Genji that he was at his mercy now. "Maybe I want to know you."

"Maybe I don't want you to." Genji raked his nails down his chest. "Do you know how One-Night-Stands work?"

"So I'm only a One-Night-Stand?" Jesse faked a pained expression. "Honey, I'm hurt."

Genji rolled his eyes at him. "No," he said and shifted on top of him. "We are...like how you called it, friends with benefits except that we _aren't_ friends. But the rules are the same like with One-Night-Stands. You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you."

So Genji didn't consider him as his friend. He really wanted just sex and nothing else. Jesse hummed. "And why me?"

Genji was silent for a few seconds, like he wasn't sure if he should say it. His fingers stopped stroking his chest until he spoke again. "You are annoying but really handsome. But if it bothers you I can go and find someone else."

"No!" Jesse cut in, and then in a calmer voice: "No, I'm fine with that, darlin'."

"You are?" Genji arched a brow at him and then raised up to his knees. "Then you should stop asking questions and put your mouth to better use. I didn't come here to talk after all."

"Yer the boss." Jesse tugged on the belt around his wrists and smirked. "I'm waiting."

Genji hummed and started undoing the armor protecting his crotch. When he pulled the metal off, Jesse moaned deep in his throat. Right in front of him was the most delicious looking cunt he had ever laid his eyes on. His fingers twitched and he licked his lips. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fingers in, tasting him on his tongue.

Genji raked his fingers through Jesse's hair, stroking him gently before he tugged his head back harshly, making Jesse's cock stir in his loose sweatpants from the sharp pain. "Now you can return the favor," Genji whispered and positioned himself over Jesse's face. He looked down at him, his eyes glinting like he was smiling. "Make sure to wear me out _this_ time, at least."

Jesse just moaned in response when Genji sat down on him, his legs on either side of his head, supporting himself on the wall. He lifted his hips just a little and Jesse opened his mouth, licking a fat stripe over his slit, parting his folds. He hummed when he could feel how slick he was.

"You're already wet, darlin'", he whispered in a rough voice, his words hitting Genji's hot flesh. The ninja inhaled sharply and dug his fingers into Jesse's hair. "I am since training."

"Training, huh..." Jesse started to tease him, nipping on his artificial skin, kissing the crease where his groin met his thigh but never getting close to where Genji wanted him. "Were you thinking about this?"

"Maybe."

Jesse hummed and continued to tease him until Genji tugged on his hair. He chuckled against his skin before he finally parted Genji's soft lips with his tongue, collecting his wetness on it. When he licked over his clit Genji's hips jerked and he bit back a moan.

Oh, how he would make him _sing_.

Jesse sucked on his clit, slow and gentle at first before he increased the pressure and sucked hard, switching between licking and teasing him with the tip of his tongue. Genji started to grind his hips against Jesse's tongue but he was silent except for his harsh pants and sweet gasps. Jesse wished his hands were free so he could fuck him with his fingers while he was pleasing him with his mouth but he doubted Genji would untie him.

He pulled back after a few minutes, gasping softly, and looked up at Genji. His eyes were closed and his hands balled up to fists.

When Jesse opened his mouth wider and pushed the tip of his tongue in, Genji let out a moan and fisted his hair. Jesse chuckled against his flesh and licked over his entrance, feeling how he got wetter and wetter. He pushed his tongue back in, fucking him with it. Genji was a moaning mess by now, arching his back and leaning his upper body against the wall, moving his hips in rhythm with Jesse's tongue. Jesse groaned and pulled back after a while. He smiled when he heard Genji protest over him.

"Sweetheart," he mumbled and looked up at him. Genji was leaning his head against his crossed arms on the wall and opened his eyes, his brows furrowed. "Ride my face, will you?"

The ninja shuddered at that and he sat back on Jesse's face, grinding his hips experimentally. Both men groaned and then Genji started to rock his hips in a steady pace, grinding on his loose jaw. Jesse licked him, creating more obscenely wet noises as Genji started dripping. The ninja was gasping and moaning above him and only lifted his hips for Jesse to catch his breath when he tapped the buckle of his belt against the headboard.

" _McCree_ ," Genji moaned out his name in a low, sweet voice when Jesse curled his tongue inside him and the sound of it made him even harder in his pants. Genji fucked himself on his tongue, arching his back wonderfully as moans and gasps and whispered words in japanese fell from his lips. Jesse wished he could understand what he was saying.

Genji moved one hand down between his legs, touching himself as he rode Jesse's face more desperately. His thighs were trembling by now and he spread his slick all over Jesse's chin with his movements. The gunslinger moaned against him, Genji's wet folds muffling his voice. He loved it, he had to admit. He loved it being at Genji's mercy, being used by Genji, knowing that _he_ was the reason Genji was writhing on top of him.

Genji was grinding faster by now, his hips moving in tiny jerks. He was chasing his orgasm, focused on himself, his moans turning deeper. Jesse was lapping at him and increased the pressure of his tongue against him even though his head started to spin and his jaw to hurt and he needed air.  
Just when he thought he was going to pass out, Genji came on his tongue. His muscles tensed up and his thighs shook violently as he let a long, filthy moan, wetness spreading over Jesse's face. He slumped against the wall, panting in bliss and then slid off to the side, allowing Jesse to breathe again. The lack of air and Genji's orgasm was almost enough to make him come in his pants and he squirmed. "Damn, darlin'..." he gasped and looked over at Genji who was lying next to him with his eyes closed, trying to regain his breathing. "Hottest thing I've ever seen."

The ninja huffed and opened his eyes to turn his head and look at him. He said nothing until he rolled onto his side and untied Jesse. The gunslinger sighed in relief and rubbed his wrists. He stopped when he felt Genji's fingers on his chin and glanced at him.

"Touch yourself for me," he demanded.

Like he could say no to him.

He slid his hand down his stomach, below the waistband of his pants and bit his lip when he touched his leaking cock. He was wet with precum and rock hard. It would take him only a few more pumps and he would come.

Genji was stroking his chin, his eyes never leaving Jesse's face as he watched him touching himself. He came closer so he could hear his whispered words. "You know how I taste on your tongue," he mumbled softly. "Now imagine how I would feel around your _cock_."

That was enough to send him over the edge and he was almost surprised when he felt his orgasm wash over him, pulling a groan from his lips and leaving him boneless and with his cum on his stomach. He pulled his hand back and wiped it on his ruined shirt before he sighed, satisfied and tired enough to fall asleep.

When he felt Genji leave his bed he turned his head and forced himself to sit up. The other was putting his armor back on, getting ready to leave. Jesse wet his swollen lips, not sure what to say. He wouldn't mind if the other would come back to the bed and spend the night next to him. It had been a while since he had someone else beside him for the night but he doubted that he would stay. So he just pulled his dirty shirt over his head and threw it to the floor before he fell back and watched Genji.

Just when the ninja turned to the window, Jesse cleared his throat. "So..." he said. "About the drunk sparring...when are we going to do it?"

Genji gave him an annoyed look over his shoulder that screamed _'are you serious'_ , one eyebrow raised, and the gunslinger couldn't hold back his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes ahhhhhh...


End file.
